


IKEA

by Ambercreek



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Sex Swing - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this in like 20 minutes and I have no idea what i'm doing, I'm probably the first person to write Sex Swing fanfiction, IKEA, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: It came to a surprise when the band got paid for a gig.





	

It came to a surprise when the band got paid for a gig. Of course, Spunkie wanted to go shopping of a fully functional non-broken coffee table.

Ikea was the way to go.

His mistake was bringing the rest of the band with him.

"You gotta stop crying about all the rooms," Jamez said, trying to pull Tha Schling away for he was starting to make a scene. All the other patrons started to look at the two funny.

Tha Schling sniffles and rubbed at his nose. "Most of them don't have a world outside their windows and all their books are in Swedish!" the man bawled.

Meanwhile on the other end of the store. Tommy sat bitterly on one of the displayed couches, Max sitting next to the drummer - as equally bitter.

"Tommy doesn't like this place, everything to clean and set up."

"That's the best part!" Spunkie replied. He was still looking over the tables and which ones would fit best for the living room.

"Hurry up, this place is giving me flashbacks to when my ex-wife bought a bookshelf," Max started "Took us 8 fucking days to build! Later was used as extra wood for a bonfire the next week."

The trio fell silent. Then came an ear piercing squeal from Spunkie. He rushed over to the two holding the box for the table in a tight embrace.

"I found it!" The vocalist jumped in glee. In sync, both Max and Tommy stood up from the couch.

"Finally, Tommy's butt was starting to leave an imprint."

"Now, How do we get out of here?"


End file.
